cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Offspring
Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s130/tommyman1984/kingmorton-2.jpg Overview of Offspring Offspring was created by Caesar833, Dreamscape and KingMorton. They each ran their own alliance and thought up a way so that all small alliances could be protected. Not too long after Offspring started, KingMorton and Dreamscape left Offspring so Caesar833 was left to take care of it on his own. Offspring grew to over 15 alliances and 2 million nation strength at one point in time. Many great leaders came through this bloc and many mergers happened as well. Golden Boy was the talent scout of the bloc and decided which alliances to bring in or deny. Offsprings best achievment was the destruction of the alliance COLOR. It was a sign that many small alliances can make a difference. When Caesar833's alliance of POSA disbanded so to did the bloc. Mission Statement of the Offspring Alliances I. Preamble This document has been created for the Offspring Alliances (henceforth referred to as the OA) for the purpose of outlining for all nations and alliances of the Cyberverse the reason, purpose, and goals of the OA as a super alliance. II. Purpose of the Offspring Alliances The purpose of the OA is nothing more than protection, comradeship, and a safe environment for new alliances to grow in. Together, the alliances of the OA will help each other to build up and become stronger while warding off aggressive alliances that wish to threaten our peaceful growth. All alliances in the OA are required to help those in comradeship with them during times of need. III. Membership Any alliance founded after or because of a war of great proportions (ie. GWII or GWIII) may request membership in the OA. The OA will not exclude any alliance because of it's size, color, or on any discriminatory basis. All interested alliances please post your forum link and alliance rankings on our forums or send them to the representative you are talking to. We will evaluate you and be looking at your forums to get to know you better. The number of alliances in Offspring shall not exceed 15 unless a vote has been passed to do so. All new alliances must have at least 10 members and less then 100 to join. IV. Rights and Priveleges All alliances of the OA will be allowed to remain separate and distinct from one another, being governed by their own rules and guidelines as well as their own leadership. No alliance will be forced to submit it's governing powers to the OA, but shall always remain separate and free. V.Leadership of the Offspring Alliances All alliances in the OA will be allowed to have up to, but not exceeding, three members of their alliance on the OA Forums as representatives of their alliance. Those representatives on the OA Forums shall be known collectively as the Council of the OA. To avoid power struggles and unfair treatment of any alliance, all alliances in the OA will have equal power and influence over the decisions made by the OA. All alliances of the OA are equal without regaurd to age, size, strength, etc. VI. Political Positions The political stance of the OA in CN Politics at any given time shall be dependant upon the circumstances of the time and the decision of the Council of the OA. VII. War A. Defensive The OA will defend it's alliances in all times of need and all it's alliances shall band together to protect each other at all times. When threatened with violence or attacked, an alliance of the OA has only to report the incident and ask for the help of it's allies within the OA to receive the help it needs. All alliances of the OA will help to defeat the offenders whenever deemed possible and right by their own alliance. B. Offensive If an alliance of the OA declares war on another alliance without clearance through the Council of the OA, that alliance forfeits all rights to aid and protection that would have been provided by the other alliances of the OA. If, however, an alliance bring an issue to the Council of the OA beforehand and it is decided upon that the action is acceptable, then said alliance will still receive the aid and help in battle that they need. VIII. Legislation Any amendments or additions to this document or the creation of a new document concerning the OA shall be written then signed by the Council of the OA. All official documents must be signed by all the representatives on the Council of the OA before they are considered legal and binding. IX. Judiciary If at any given time an alliance feels they have been wronged, neglected, or denied certain rights by the OA, said alliance may choose to take the matter before the Council of the OA and request a trial. All alliances involved in the issue will be split into two parties: The Wronged and the Accused. All alliances not involved in the issue shall be allowed to choose one of their representatives on the Council of the OA to represent them on the Jury. The Jury will then consider the issue carefully and come to a decision. A verdict will be placed and punishments given if needed. X. Resignation from the Offspring Alliances If at any given time an alliance in the OA feels the need to leave the OA, said alliance may request removal from the OA and the members of said alliance shall be demasked and released. No alliance will be held by force or threat of force if they do not want to be in the OA. Blackmailing or threatening an alliance to try and hold them in the OA will be taken before the rest of the Council of the OA and a punishment will be decided upon. XI. Disharge from the Offspring Alliances If an alliance is found guilty of treachery, betrayal, or knowingly releasing confidential information about the OA to the public, said alliance and it's members shall be dishonorably discharged from the OA, banned from the forums, and may be subject to punishment from the OA. XII. Closure This document is binding to all who sign it, as well as their alliances. It enforces the protection and aid the OA was created to give. All alliances that sign this contract will henceforth be bound to the OA. Stats 2007 June Friday the 15th: 734,792 (13.79) Tuesday the 19th: 782,469 (14.29) Thursday the 21st: 817,204 (14.46) Tuesday the 26th: 1,025,755 (17.20) Saturday the 30th: 952,111 (16.42) July Friday the 6th: 1,136,541 (18.21) Wednesday the 11th: 1,273,282 (8.25) Monday the 16th: 1,248,703 (8.14) Friday the 20th: 1,427,093 (8.95) Wednesday the 25th: 1,692,644 (9.93) Tuesday the 31st: 1,829,043 (10.40) August Tuesday the 7th: 1,843,758 (10.25) Tuesday the 14th: 2,218,860 (11.94) Saturday the 18th: 2,309,934 (12.18) Saturday the 25th: 2,441,480 (12.85) Friday the 31st: 1,373,701 (8.03) Peak Score http://i202.photobucket.com/albums/aa33/IronSoldier820/OffspringStats-21.jpg References Offspring First Announcement Offspring Anouncement Offspring News Offspring Forums